Beatloids
by Nocturnal-shadowsoul
Summary: What will happen when a new brand of Vocaloids are put up for sale, but this time under a different name, the Beatloids, and annoyingly it was stolen. What will the vocaloids do to regain their property? OCS. No current pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys. I'm Anajade and this story was inspired because people keep nicking my ideas for stories, characters and even copying my school work. I find it soo annoying so in my true style I'd thought I'd write something about it. **

**Before we begin I'd like to introduce my 5 ocs who will be in this story, they are all mine however the personalites, clothing and music types were inspired by my friends; Enis Estiar (Mine), Rosia Thornibly (Shannon), Andy Tomsett (Amy), Jezz Beatawow (Jessica). There will be one more oc inspired by my my friend Joe, it will be a human form of his MLP oc Atomic vortex. ~Enjoy xox Anajade xxx**

* * *

Filtering through the window, the sun light illuminates the room. The tension is thick yet not unerving as we take in the news. We have once again been robbed of our originality, first with the Utuas, however that was quickly resolved, but now by the Beat-loids. Who didn't even seem to want to be discreet about copying us.

Sitting around the table is myself, my sister Rin, Kaito, Miku, Gumi, Meiko and Luka. Each with similar expressions plastered across their faces, a mix of annoyance and mild frustration, varying in different degrees. Miku, Kaito and Gumi only looking upset wilst Luka, Meiko and Rin almost looked ready to kill. Myself, well I was halfway between. I like to think of myself as the level headed one.

The news that Master had just given us over the phone was that a new company had, ultimately and quite bluntly, stolen our software. But that was not most irritating part, their voicebanks had become almost instantly popular, almost as if they were mocking us. Currently there were only two of them: Jezz Beatawow, or J-wow as she had soon be nicknamed, and Rosia Thornbibly.

Sitting on the table infront of us were their box arts, or more specifically a laptop displaying them. Jezz sported short spiky shoulder length hair which went from black, through to ginger then blonde. Placed a top her head were a pair of green headphones She wore a black corset top, a red jacket and green miniskirt. whilst rosia had unruly purple hair, she wore a red t-shirt, black trousers and arm warmers, in her hair she wore a single red rose.

Frowning in annoyance Rin slammed the laptop closed before looking round the small group.

"This isn't fair. Those scum bags have obviously stolen our stuff, My armlets, Gumi's style. Screw what Master says, we should chase down those Beatloidsin the roadroller."

"Rin." Luka begins, looking at me as if wanting me to calm her. "We don't need any bad publicity with this new competition." Its a valid point I think to myself before rolling my eyes at her in a clear message, that I would defiently, let me repeat defiantly, not be dealing with my demon sisters bad temper.

Miku nods enthusiastically in the corner before turing to pat my sisters back comfortingly. "Its okay Rin-Chan. Master will sort everything out with them. It'll be like legal karma" Her slightly high pitched voice exclaims causing me to wince slightly and Meiko to laugh sharply, at what I am not sure.

"Does that mean murderors get killed to MIku" She snickers coming dangerously close to falling off her stool. It seems that her morning dose of alcohol has already taken affect leaving her slightly tipsy, personally I am now worried to let her out on the streets; in her druken state, coupled with her anger, and possibly Miku's innocent statement-anything could happen. I could only imagine the trouble she would wind up in. Anything from cutting those poor Beatloids hair off to attempting to set them on fire. Only at the moment though I don't feel sorry for them instead I feel angry and slightly betrayed.

Hearing a stool scrape I look up at Kaito as he stands. Normally he claims I look up to him as a big brother, but thats not true. I look up to him because he is taller than me. Although being the only other boy in the household, as well as one of the odest does dub him as being big brother.

Cautosly he takes Meiko by the shoulders and guides her upstairs ignoring her confused and insulting comments as is she escorted away. Tuning back around I come face to face with my devious twin sister, her face contorted into a evil grin which mocks her sweet and innocnet box art.

This girl is the demon himself and I can only dread what she has planned. "Len~" She coos fluttering her eyelashes in a way which I presume is meant to be cute. "Grab the keys your coming with me and Miku" Her face transforms into a wicked grin as she and Miku haul from the kitchen. Away from the rest of the sane people and further away from my beloved bannana pancakes.

Squatting in the bush I feel ridiculous, with a camera stuck to my forehead and war paint decorating my cheeks I stick out like a sore thumb. It dosen't help in the slihtest the Rin and Miku are sat on the bench disguised with a newspaper sporting two hastily cut out holes. If that wasn't enough my sisters giagantic white ribbon stands tall and proud like a salite perched atop her over grown head whilst Miku's ridiculous long and illuminous green hair hangs over her legs as she watches the stage through her own two holes. I can honestly say that between them they were gaining as many, if not more, confused and amused glances as I was.

Suddenly a hush falls over the crowd as the lights on stage blare into life and a spooky yet somehow happy beat errupts. The stage itself is a mix of emoistic and cute things, the deep crimson mixing well with the green. And then suddenly they are there, the two new beat-loids suddenly appearing out of no where. Jezz bouncing along in time with the music as she starts off the melody, her voice is soft and mature. On the other hand Rosia seems much more somber, she moves through the lights like a ghost, her own vocals adding a traditional and soothing backing to the song.

Although I dislike it, I find myself drawn into the song, its one that I recognise from the the corner of my eye I see Rin tear the paper in two and stand, Miku trying to calm her raging fury. The only thing I can think is 'Crap'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys. Imma back with another chapter for who ever reads this. Basiccally I got bored when I really should be doing my hw. I hope your enjoying this and remember to review please. It makes me a very happy android. Love AnaJade XXX**

**P.S Only going o be a short one, got too much to do. **

A drunken snicker left Meiko's mouth as she hung upside down from her bed with a bottle of sake clutched in her right hand. On the television was a live broadcast of the Beatloids first concert, so far it been uneventful, there were a few Vocaloid cosplayers and suprisingly also a few Beatloid ones dotted here and there. Although in Meiko's drunken mind these were simply people paid to stand there, their contorted faces looking dull and bored in her opinion.

Risking a glance at Kaito she noticed he to was engrosed in the television and miracuosly his spoon of ice cream had stopped half way to his mouth. 'What was so fasinating about a crowd waiting for a free concert?' She asked herself mentally as she shifted causing her to tumble to the floor in a unlady like manner.

Scowling at the air and blaming it for her sudden descent she sat up again and took yet another swig from her bottle. Honestly she never understood why people said she drank too much, from personal experience she had learned that you could never have too much. On this note she another gulp before setting the now empty bottle down heavily beside just as the stage blared into life and two girls bounced onto set, singing their robotic hearts out.

"Bloody hell" She cursed grabbing the empty sake bottle and lobbing it at the unexpecting Kaito. "Rins right. Rins acually right for once. Those girls have stolen our style!"

"Well it was obvious" Kaito groaned as he retreated from the fuming brunets room whilst holding his head, ice cream momentarily forgotten.

Meanwhile at the concert...moohaha

"When is it going to start." I whisper loudly risking a quick glance over the newspaper to look over at Len before ducking back down.

"I don't know Rin-chan maybe their nervous" Mku replied poking me in the side. 'You were nervous to, remember."

"Was not! I ws simply making sure that Len was okay." A sudden hush falls over the crowd and the stage blares into life as two preppy girls appear. Annoyance bubbles within me as they start their song. I was right; they had totally copied us. Jezz's voice even sounded similar to Gumi's.

Standing as rage fills me I tear the disguise in two, much to the suprise of a startled Miku. Shreads of paper flutter to the ground around me as I start marching towards the stage. Miku grabs at my arm and is dragged along, I can almost see trenches forming in the ground due to the effort the green haired diva is exerting to try and stop me.

Many startled glances are being thrown our way as I march through the crowd until suddenlyI am being tackled to the ground by a familar mob of blonde hair as the sea of spectators part.

"What are you doing rin" Len hisses as Miku tries to avert the attention from us. "You said you just wanted to watch." The camera is still in the bush having gotten caught on the bush instead leaves littered his hair. Normally I would have laughed this off, but this is serious.

"Your making a fuss Len." I hiss attempting to him off before rolling over away from him, a angry scowl forms on my face as I look around the crowd before back and him.

Len seems to take my hint and has the decenty to look embarssed as he gets to the feet.

"I'm sorry." He begins before giving me a devious glance. "But Rin found the Beatloids so interesting that she couldn't resist coming." He pauses and twiddles him thumbs as I attempt to trip him. "Only she was too shy."

Behind me Miku is giggling, a annoyingly high pitched sound and murmurs are spreading through out the crowd. Grabbing Len by his ear I drag him along; much to his displeasure.

"Ow! Rin! AH! AHHH!" Len screamed dramatically as he was dragged along.

"Oh stop it Len,you sound like your have sex." I commented as we disapeared from view. Miku trailing behind us like a lost puppy.

The concert had finally ended and the crowd was thining out leaving only a few hyped indiviguals to haunt the area as the stage was quickly taken down. Over all the demo has been quite sucsesful despite the litle intrusion at the begining. Rosia thought to herself as she gazed out of the tinted car window as the world around her passed by. The adrenaline from the show leaving her tierd yet strangerly happy.

Turning to face her companion she smiled slightly despite herself at how excited she was, the younger girl was bouncing in her seat as she snacked on aeemingly never ending packet of cherry-colas.

Yes. Today had turned out well.


End file.
